A land worth fighting for Morgana's revenge
by ekcandyapple
Summary: Fifteen years after Ariel killed the only family She had left, Morgana sets on a journey to get her revenge. Nothing will get in the way of her path of destruction. Can Ariel escape or has this little mermaid's luck just about ran out? Sequel to ' A land worth fighting for. THIS STORY IS BACK UP AND RUNNING
1. Vengeance for justice

_****_**Here it is. The sequel. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1- Vengeance for justice.**

_**Morgana's POV**_

'_Please, please don't die on me. You're my family. We're supposed to stick together.'_

'_Morgana,' Ursula breathed, 'I want you to do something for me.'_

'_Anything.'_

'_Go; go as far away as possible from here, I've set you up for a horrid life. Triton will punish you for what we did to her. It's my fault, all I wanted was to have everything, but I already had, hadn't I? Although we've had our fights, I always thought myself lucky to have you. And well when mother died I wanted to protect you. But instead I brought you into a life of hate and revenge. How selfish am I?'_

'_Shhhh, Urusla. Shhh, you raised me better than Mother ever did, you taught me everything? Helped me through school? That's why you can't leave me. You're my sister. You're my everything. Come on who's gonna be bad with me? It's been you and me. Always you and me. Remember? We are the ones you were always getting into trouble? Come on we gotta take down this brat s. Show her not to mess with the likes of us. So you can leave me because I'll be alone and you'll be gone.'_

'_Ha the most words I've gotten from you without it leading to an argument. But Morgana you must go. I love you.'_

_Her arm fell to her side._

I've relived that moment very night in my head. The moment my sister was so cruelly taken from me. How that little mermaid just heartlessly killed her. No remorse no nothing.

I told her she would pay for what she did to my family. Avenge Ursula's death. But use had that threat been? It was sixteen years ago. Why the red- head was just a child at the time. Probably so scared at what I would to her when I got her. But now? She probably laughs at her foolishness. Wondering how she ever let herself believe it. Calling me pathetic and useless.

She built a life for herself that little murderer. Married that Prince, and had a child. Visits her father on a weekly basis. And still she has her beautiful looks. Just looking at her pretty face makes me sick. But I've been watching her. Ursula wasn't the only one with trusted allies around here. I know her weaknesses.

She still acts like the lovesick teenager she was but has a little more authority to her name. Queen. Queen Ariel. I should have been Queen Morgana. Ursula and I. Queens of the ocean. It has a certain ring to it.

And that brat, well she should have been our punching bag. Our prized possession. She wouldn't have her looks right now I can tell you that.

Well I've decided that I'm not going to laze around anymore. I'm going to take her down. Destroy her life like she destroyed mine. I promised Ursula I would.

And I keep my promises.

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

I walked into Melody's room, easy as I could,

'Boo!'

'What?' She screamed falling out of bed.

I keeled over in a fit of laughter.

'Mum! Why do you always to that?' She had a hard look on her face.

'Oh I'm sorry sweetie is just, you're so easy to get, your father he could sleep through anything, but you you're easier.'

'Well it isn't funny anymore,' she huffed.

I jumped on the bed beside her, 'Okay, I promise to do it never again?'

'Okay.'

I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She was getting so grown up. Not long ago she loved the morning attack, but not now, she was too 'mature' for all that. More sensible than I was at that age. Tomorrow was her birthday. I wouldn't scare her then of course.

'Mum, you know the way tomorrow's a special day?'

'It is? Why what's happening tomorrow, that's so special?'

'Really? You're gonna pull this one on me again? I'm nearly fifteen.'

'All the more reason for me to annoy you. Go on sweetie, tomorrow's your birthday.'

'Well, I was wondering, can we go and see grandfather? With dad not being here for the next week I wanna a little paternal love.' She looked at me with sad eyes. It's the first time he's missing one of my birthdays.'

'I know but this trip is very important for the kingdom, we don't want wars heading our way.' I gave her a little squeeze.

'I know. It's important. But Atlantica? Can we go? Please?'

'Of course we can. But Melody, I'm being serious now. You may be a year older but that doesn't mean you don't be careful. Around Atlantica is fine. But the journey getting there? We have to be-'

'Careful. I know I know.'

I hated being stern on her but it was always the same. Melody didn't understand my constant rants about the ocean. She thinks someone who grew up there should be as safe as anyone else. She really doesn't understand why I am the way I am about it all. Morgana could be anywhere. I know it's been fifteen years, but that doesn't make her any less evil.

'I mean it Melody, extra easy behaviour when we go there okay?'

'Aren't you supposed to be the fun one mum?'

'I'm still your Mother, which means you listen when I talk to you about something important.'

'Okay, I'll be on my extra best behaviour.'

'Good girl.' I give her forehead a kiss. 'Now would like a little pre-birthday breakfast?'

'What were you thinking?'

'Oh just your favourite.'

'Pancakes with syrup?'

'Precisely.'

_**oOo**_

_**Morgana's POV**_

They're both heading out tomorrow? Oh this is just too easy. Eric's gone and they'll be unguarded.

'Undertow!'

'What?'

'Come here a second!'

My tiger shark. He can be a little edgy sometimes, but that's why I love him.

'You see this?'

'See what?'

'This? That little tramp Ariel is coming to Atlantica with that daughter of hers. And guess what? There's no Eric!'

'Really? No lover boy to protect her. This could be the chance we've needed!'

'Exactly. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and revenge will be mine!'

'One thing?'

'What's that?'

'What's exactly gonna happen when you got her?'

**Well what did you think? As always leave a review to tell me what you think. I'll try and get the next chapter up asap. Until then.**

**Emma**


	2. The plan commences

**'x-The Devil's Advocate-x Thank you. No I won't be following the plot for TLM2, I mean I completely went a different direction for the first one, so I thought I would do the same for this one. There are some minor points that are a little it related to the movie but the rest is completely original( with the exception of the characters of course :L) and seeing as its not like the second one I thought I would keep the sisters very similar, although I did make Morgana a little tougher than she is in the 'll just have to read and see what she does to Melody no spoiler alerts here I'm afraid haha.**

**So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter two- The plan commences**

'Oh wow, they were amazing mum! I love when **you **make the pancakes.' I treasured the time Melody and I had time to ourselves, it was always nice.

'Thank you sweetie.' I kissed her cheek, 'you get enough?'

'Yes thank you.'

'Now I was wondering, would you like your birthday present now or tomorrow?'

'Now!'

'Okay calm down,' I giggled. I went over to the drawer across the room and picked out a small, carefully wrapped, box.

'Now it's not overly big but I know you'll like it.' Yes she was going to love it.

'Can I open it?'

'Sure.'

She slowly began to take away the delicate packaging and giggled, barely able to keep in her excitement. When she had finally gotten through the wrapping she exhaled,

'I'm so excited.'

'You should be.'

'Oh whoa.' She slowly lifted out a small, shell necklace, 'It's beautiful.'

'You like it?'

'Like it? I love it!'

I got up and placed around her neck.

'It took Daddy and I forever to make it.'

'Grandfather helped you?'

'Yes. It's from the three of us. Now Melody this necklace is very unique. It's got special powers.'

'It does?'

'Yes. You see we had to make it from the trident. It's magically bonded'

'To what?'

'This.' I pulled out a replica around my neck.

'You see, I knew your father would be away and that you'd want to go to Atlantica. And seeing as the kingdom is going to very hectic this week we're going to be travelling there alone. And well I wanted you to be safe. I asked Daddy help me make these. Whenever one of us is in trouble the necklaces will help guide us to that person. Although it's very beautiful, I wanted to make sure I could give you something that helps me worry a little less.'

'Oh mother, thank you!'

She ran over and hugged me, 'It's even more special to me now. It will help us keep each other safe.'

'I love you honey.'

'I love you more.'

'It's not possible.'

_**oOo**_

_**Morgana's POV**_

Hmph! Playing happy families?

'You don't deserve the life you have!' I screamed at bubble. 'You are a murderer! You don't deserve the life you have!'

'_Oh mother, thank you_! Pfft! Oh undertow! I need your help for a second!'

'Yeah, what is it?'

'What do you suggest we do our redheaded friend tomorrow?'

'You want my opinion on this? Really?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Ooh, ooh, Ooh, can I eat her?'

'No!'

'Aww, please! She looks so tasty!'

'No, that would be far too easy! Besides I don't want to kill her! I want her to feel my pain!'

'That's why I can eat her. Swallow her whole! Yeah, then she'd have to live a while inside the belly of a shark! Huh? Huh?'

'I said no.'

'Then why did you want my opinion? You know I always end up wanting to eat someone.'

'I thought you'd matured. If only.'

'Hey I have matured!'

'Well then act like it!'

'Okay, okay…I'm thinking.'

'Yes? Yes?'

'Do you still the voodoo doll?'

'Nah, I dropped it when I was threatening her.'

'Can't you make another one?'

'Ursula made it, I wouldn't know how.'

'Well you said you would take away her family, why don't you do that?'

'What do you suppose I do? Magic them away to somewhere else? Turn them into-'

Suddenly an idea struck me; I went over to my potions, 'magic them away?'

'Can you do that?'

'Well I've got a potion here that might just work.'

I picked out a pale orange jar from the cabinet. I blew the dust from it, MAGIC YOUR TROUBLES AWAY.

'Undertow this is it! We can send all them merfolk away, including that Triton, when he's not guarding the trident, and all the fish and creatures away too. Somewhere far, far away. A different dimension? Somewhere Ariel and her snotty nosed brat can't find them. They will be all alone. And then we'll strike. But we won't harm Ariel, no, no, no, we'll take her child. Right before her eyes. That'll maybe give her a fraction of the pain that she gave me.'

This plan was perfect,

'Yes, I will get her for what she did to Ursula! Come on Undertow we got a potion to brew.'

_**oOo**_

_**Melody's POV**_

I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. Mother's present was so beautiful and I was so excited to see everyone in Atlantica. There was the minor exception that it's my birthday, but strangely, for the first time that was at the bottom of my list.

So after spending the whole night and not getting a wink of sleep I began to see the sun sneaking through the window. Its here!

I jumped out of bed, yes jumped, not fell, which usually happened at this time of the day and headed for mother's room. It was strange getting up before her, the only day I did that was Christmas morning. Anyway, I sneaked into mother's room, gentle as I could,

'Boo!'

'What?' She screamed falling of the bed.

I went into a fit of laughter, 'Not so funny when you're on the receiving end, is it mother?'

She got up and rubbed her, 'Okay I guess I deserved that.'

'Yeah you did.' I raced over onto her bed.

'Melody what time is it?'

'Oh around eight.'

'Eight? Tell me again why you're up so early?'

'Because mother, today is the 27th of November! My birthday! And I distinctly remember, someone telling me I could visit my grandfather today. Am I right?'

'Yes but-'

'And with it being my birthday, you have to treat me extra special. So I say, let's get up, get our pancakes and go.'

'Alright, alright, but I haven't told Carlotta that we're going yet.'

'I'll tell her. You get ready and I'll run downstairs! Let's move it!'

'Okay,' she responded slouching back against her pillow.

'No mother, come on!' I yanked at her arms.

'Alright, alright I'm up.'

I raced down stairs and told Carlotta what was happening. Raced into the kitchen and got my breakfast then raced back up the stairs again, sure enough, Mother was still in bed.

'Mum!'

She opened her eyes and took off the blanket, she was dressed, 'Fooled ya!' She giggled.

We headed downstairs and waved Carlotta goodbye before making our way to the beach.

'Does grandfather know we're coming?'

'Of course he does.'

'Then when will he be here?'

'Oh, he's not coming.'

'He's not?'

'I told you the palace would be hectic, so he gave me this.' She drew a small purple bottle from her pocket. 'Some potion, this will change us into mermaids, just like the trident.'

With that she waded out into the water. Removed the lid and downed half of. She began to float into the air in a ball of bright yellow light. Her hair which was neatly in a bun began falling out to her waist and her legs began changing into a tail. I was always so awe struck when mother changed into her true self. It reminded me just how incredibly beautiful she was. Her skin flawless and green scale shining.

She dived into the water with a playful cry before placing the lid back on and throwing me the bottle, 'your turn.'

I too waded into the water and drank the rest, just like mother I began to change. My hair hung loosely around my waist and my red scale glittered. Luckily for me I had an extra hair bobble. I went over to mother, who tied it up,

'Oh Melody I don't see why you don't wear your hair down, you look so pretty.'

'Because when it's down it's a hassle.' I giggled.

'Good point,' She responded, before diving under the waves.

'Hey! Wait for me!'

_**oOo**_

_**Morgana's POV**_

'Yes swim your majesties, Atlantica is calling for you.'

I waved my hand over my bubble. It showed a now barren Atlantica, not a fish in sight. There were only six creatures left under these waters and let's just say they were going to have a wonderful time.

**What do you think? I'd really appreciate some more reviews if you can. Just let me know what you think about it.**

**Emma**


	3. What has it been? Fifteen years?

**MermaidRaven- Thank you so much! Wow! The original is my all time favourite and for you to say that makes me so happy! I really hope you like this new chapter!**

**x-The devil's Advocate-x Don't even worry about it! Staying with the original plots is not boring at all! I love your fics! Hope you like this new chapter.**

**Chapter 3- What has it been? Fifteen years?**

**Ariel's**_** POV**_

I always loved going to Atlantica with Melody. It always made me feel closer to her. Here I was the real me, not that I had a sudden personality change once a got back on land, but just that I got to be free here, none of this queen business. Daddy took care of a kingdom here and that's the way I liked it. Thank goodness I was the youngest of 7. No worries at all.

'Come on Melody keep up!'

'Mum, I'm trying, it's just, well you're faster than me aren't you? You have the advantage.'

'So? Melody you've been doing this for twelve years now, you should be catching up on your old mother,' I giggled.

'Old? Mum you're thirty two, I'd barely call that old?'

'Its old compared to fifteen?'

'Whatever,' she laughed, as I let her catch up to me. ' I'm gonna beat you now' she giggled before darting ahead. I thought I might as well give her this one, sometimes I got a little to competitive.

I caught up to her in the throne room.

'Where is everyone mum?'

'Oh I'm sure they're just hiding from us, it is your birthday after all,' I knew this was a lie, there were many meetings planned all week here, yet no one was around. I knew exactly who had did this, but I was not about to frighten Melody, on her birthday.

'Come on, we can head to the grotto.'

Melody loved it there. Despite the broken, smashed human items that remained in it, she thought it gave her a feel as to what my teenage years were like.

'So Grandfather just came in and broke everything? That must have been scary.'

'It was, I had won a few fights with him before but this- well this was just something I didn't even know where to make my first word.'

I swam down and picked up a broken piece of jewellery,

'I remember finding this on just lying outside the palace walls. I didn't have any idea what it was,' I laughed, 'Scuttle told me that it was called a snackle, ' I coughed, preparing myself, _'Humans used these little beauties to help defend them against enemies.'_

'A necklace?'

'Oh yeah, there were a few things Scuttle got very, very wrong, he told me that a fork was called a dingglehopper and that humans used it to brush their hair. I found out the hard way that they didn't.'

Melody keeled over in a fit of laughter,

'Please tell me you didn't walk around with a fork in your hair?'

'Well..'

'Oh mum.'

'I know, I know, but I was young and naive, I believed everything he told me, it brought me closer to the above world and I loved it.'

Suddenly there was a noise outside. Almost like a banging against the rock door.

'Flounder?' Melody asked me.

'I don't know. You stay here.'

'But what if-'

'Melody please, listen to me, stay here.'

'Alright,' she huffed.

I swam over to the door, opened it and gently closed it again. Whatever it was it was not going to get in, not while I was there anyway.

'Hello?' I called, 'who, who's there?'

There was no answer.

'Hello? Please, can you come out so I can see you?'

Again nothing.

'It was nothing.' I told myself.

'Oh I wouldn't be so sure.'

I recognised that voice. It was the voice that haunted my dreams. The voice that I never got of my head. The voice always waiting to strike. It belonged to someone I hadn't seen in fifteen years. Someone who, I was told had vanished from the face of the earth and wouldn't come back again.

I stiffened. I did not turn round, I couldn't bare to, I would like to think that it was all just my imagination.

'Oh, what's the matter? Not going to greet a guest of the kingdom?'

'Please' I whispered to myself as I finally plucked up the courage to turn around. It was not my imagination.

'Morgana?'

'Oh Ariel, how nice to see you again dear. What has it been? Fifteen years?And look all these years and you don't seem to have aged a bit. I hear you started a family, isn't that nice, where is the young princess?'

'She's with her father, on the surface.' I lied.

'Oh Ariel you really can't afford to add liar to your list of errors I mean there's already tramp, failure, bitch and Ehm what's the other one? Yes, murderer.'

'It wasn't like that, it was an accident.'

'Accident? Ha!'

'I mean it! You had me worked up! You both had me battered and bruised, I-I-I wasn't going to do anything but you pushed me and pushed me, making your sly little comments. I didn't mean to.' I was nearly breaking down by that point. 'I would never do something like that 100% deliberately.'

She swam over to me. I flinched.

'Shhh, shhh, shhh dear. There, there's no need to get yourself worked up now is there?'

I shrugged my shoulder, making her hand fall.

'What exactly are you doing here Morgana? I can call my father.'

'Oh don't tell me that dear. You haven't seen him today, have you? No, and I presume you knew from the start something was up the moment you got here. Didn't want to worry little melody did you? Well I can tell you that he isn't coming, not this time. I'll finish the history we have between us. Oh Undertow!'

Undertow? Where had I heard that name before? Oh yes, Morgana's- shark. A huge tiger shark emerged from behind a far of rock.

'Ooh Morgana she looks even tastier in the flesh, please let me eat her, this whole thing will be over and you can become queen of the seven seas!'

'No,' she snapped, 'No. I told you that would be too easy I want to see her suffer, and she's gonna. Now do as I told you earlier.'

'What you told him ear-' before I had finished my sentence she had her tentacles wrapped around me in a tight grip.

Undertow had swam over to the grotto door,

'Cloak, Dagger come on!'

Two huge rays swam over to him. How many more pets did Morgana have?

'Let's go.' He knocked over the rock leading in.

'Melody!' I managed to scream before Morgana had firmly wrapped her tentacle around my mouth. Then it was silent. I waited. Waited to hear if she had somehow known something was going on and swam out the whole in the top of the grotto.

Then I heard it. The sharpest, most terrified scream, I had ever heard. Morgana laughed.

Undertow emerged, a huge grin on his face. He was followed by Cloak and Dagger who trailed behind them a terrified Melody.

'Nice work boys, that was delightful, don't you think Ariel?'

I didn't reply, I just looked into the eyes of my very scared little girl. I just wanted to hug her.

'Now lets see,' Morgana swam over to Melody. 'Pretty young thing Ariel, looks just like you, for now.'

I knew what that 'for now' meant. Morgana had said the exact same thing to me all those years ago, just before beating me to a pulp. I struggled violently against her grip, desperately trying to get to my daughter.

'Ah, ah, ah. Now Ariel, very time you do that, this will happen.'

She looked at the rays. They began shooting electrical currents through Melody's body. She screamed in pain. No! Morgana loosened her grip around my lips,

'Please, I'll stop, I'll stop!' They rays stopped too. Melody now seemed to be unconscious. 'Please ill do anything.'

Morgana just laughed. 'It's not nice witnessing the one you love get hurt is it?'

I shook my head solemnly.

She threw me against a rock. It would have hurt if the overwhelming grief I felt for my daughter had not been there.

She swam back over to Melody before tenderly giving her a kiss on the cheek. I tried to race over to her but Morgana held up her hand, 'Remember what happened last time.'

I stopped, 'please. I'm sorry. For everything'

'It's a bit late for that now angelfish, don't you think?'

A black whirlpool began to form around them,

'Catch you later Toots.' Undertow cheered.

'Morgana! Please! No! Stop!' They were gone.

'Melody?!'

**Where did they go? Will Ariel find Melody? Its ll heating up fairly soon!**

**As usual leave me a review telling me what you think. I really appreciate each one i get.**

**P.s I have started a completely new fic if you wanna check that out, 'the doctor in Lima' Doctor who/Glee crossover.**

**Emma**


	4. A cliffhanger

**Okay new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 4- A cliffhanger.**

'Melody?!' I screamed, 'Melody?!'

I frantically swam to where she had been just moments before,

'No, no, no, no, this cannot me happening.'

I ran my fingers through my hair and gripped my scalp,

'Not her, not her.'

I collapsed in a fit,

'Not my little girl. Morgana please bring her back to me, I'd happily take her place please.'

What was I going to do?

I was all alone in this big old ocean, nobody could help me and what was worse was the fact that I hadn't the faintest idea where Morgana's lair actually was, yes I had been there before but for the duration of time I had been unconscious. And I was a mermaid now; her lair was mostly on land.

Melody? She's a mermaid too, maybe Morgana will change her back, and it would be more convenient. I could change too; get to her, if I could find it. It's by Ice Ridge I knew that much.

The question now was how exactly do I get my legs back?

I headed back to the surface, Scuttle should be around there somewhere, and I needed, needed to get Melody back before Morgana let time repeat itself.

_**oOo**_

_**Melody's POV**_

I awoke to a burning sensation surging through my body. Why did it hurt so badly? And where was I? Where was Mother? Where was she? Where was she?

I got off the cold floor I had been lying on and tried to swim but something pulled me back, it was then I realised that my arms had been securely fastened. I struggled against them but it was no use. I just wasn't strong enough. I slumped back down.

Why was I here exactly? Who was this woman and why did she have my mother the way she did? My thoughts immediately went back to mum. This woman, she had been holding her very tightly, was she crushing her bone? Could she breathe?

I looked around the dark room. Maybe she was here?

'Mother,' I whispered, 'Mother are you here?'

Nothing.

'Mother?'

Again nothing but cruel silence,

'Please.'

'Oh sweetie, your mother isn't here. There's not anything that's gonna magically make her appear here though so there's no use in you calling for her. It's just a waste of energy.'

A woman had emerged from the shadows. The woman who had been holding my mother.

I tried to go for her. Aggressively pulling at my arms. I had never felt such anger,

'Where is she then?'

'Oh my dear, you have quite the character, just like your mother I'd say.'

She swam towards me and held a tight grip on my cheeks,

'Quite remarkable really.'

'What is?' I spat

'You are exactly like her. She obviously is far prettier. But even though you are naturally your father's daughter, you are, just like her.'

I pulled away, 'Who are you?'

'Me? Oh I'm Morgana.' She replied, almost boastful.

'Who?'

That one hurt her.

'She never mentioned me? Oh well isn't this delightful. Well Melody, your'e in for a pleasant surprise.'

Then she began telling me a story,

'Well it all began fifteen years ago…'

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

I headed back to the surface. Time was precious and I needed to find Scuttle and fast. I went to his rock and sure enough he was there.

'Ariel! Sweetie! How are ya? Wow, mermaid again huh? You sure to love to mix and match don't ya?'

'Hi Scuttle. Now listen I need your help. You have got to listen to me very carefully, understand?'

'I got it!'

'Morgana has taken Melody.'

'Where? Where too? We gotta go find her.'

'Yes I know but listen, I know Morgana is near Ice Ridge but I don't know exactly where and well, I need my legs.'

'Why?'

'It's where Morgana took me last time. You know where she and Ursula-' I cut off not wanting to relive the memory.

'Well then go to your father and get your legs.'

'I can't! Morgana, she, she got rid of everyone. I don't know how but she did. Daddy's not there! Neither is the trident. I'm afraid she has it. And now she's got Melody too! Eric's not here and I'm all alone! Everything she said would happen, has.'

I started crying.

Scuttle lifted my chin,

'Ariel, first of all, you're not alone, I'm here and I can help you find Morgana. And secondly, you're not that little scared girl anymore. What happened fifteen years made an impact, it made ya stronger. It shaped you into the person you are today.'

I wiped away a tear and giggled at him, 'When did you get so smart?'

'It doesn't take a genius to comfort a friend.'

'Well scuttle I need you to do something for me and you need to listen really carefully. There's always magic under the sea but there's also some above it. There's a witch. But she's hard to find. Thing is though we already found her once before.'

'We did? When?'

'You remember that old woman, with the daughter? I found her house I the woods?'

'No?'

'She was really quite mean to me? Must of known I was a mermaid.'

'Oh her? Yes I remember.'

'Well you need to back there to her, get a potion that will change me back.'

He scratched his head, 'House. Witch. Potion. Legs. Got it.'

'Thank you scuttle! Thank you! I'll be back up in twenty minutes hopefully you'll have got it by then.'

'But wait where are you going?'

'Back to Atlantica if Morgana's got the trident I'm gonna need something to help me out a little. I'll head to the army rooms down there. Human weapons would never help me win this one. You were right Scuttle, It's time to realise that I'm not that weak teenager anymore. I'm going to rescue my daughter.'

I dove beneath the waves.

_**oOo**_

_**Melody's POV**_

I sat back in awe at what Morgana had just told me.

'My mother, killed someone?'

'Oh yes dear, very much so.'

'But why?'

'I couldn't say. It just happened.'

'So now you want revenge?'

'Your mother took away the most important person in my life. It's only fitting I do the same.'

'But I didn't do anything to you!'

'Ursula never did anything to Ariel. Yet I don't see her swimming around do I?'

'You don't call manipulation, heartache, betrayal, physical and emotional pain nothing?'

'On the contrary dear, its nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you.' She laughed a wicked, inhuman laugh. 'Now if you'll excuse me I've got to meet someone.'

She was leaving me? The fear of her hurting my mother once more kicked in,

'Who? Who are you going to meet?'

'My son.'

**Were you expecting that?**

**Morgana has a son? Oh how the plot thickens! **

**As usual leave me a review telling me what you thought. I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Emma**


	5. Family Bonds

**New chapter. Sorry it took a little while but it's here now so. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5- Family bonds.**

I swam towards the shore to where I had seen scuttle only a while ago.

He was sitting there.

'You get it?'

'Well-' He whipped out a small bottle.

'You did! Thank you Scuttle! Thank you!'

'It took some persuading but that's what I'm good at.' He winked at me.

I placed the bottle at my lips. I hope this works. I need to find Melody. I need to.

'Here goes.'

I downed it all. Nothing happened.

'It didn't work.'

'Give it a minute Ariel.'

Then I felt it. I began to feel a tingle all over my body. Then my tailed ached as I felt the pain of it being split in half. Fifteen years since I had felt that pain. Then I looked down. My tail had vanished and in its place two new legs.

Scuttle turned away in embarrassment. Although he had seen me like this before, last time none of us really understood the concept of being stark naked.

'Okay, all I need is a dress.'

'I got that covered.' I climbed onto the rock while he awkwardly passed the dress to me.

'Oh Scuttle. We're not even the same species.'

'This is called respect Ariel.'

I giggled at him.

'Alright let's go.'

I dived into the water and made my way to the shoreline and walked along the beach. There was a small boat sitting beside the castle walls.

'Ready?'

'As I'll always be, I'll find her Scuttle.'

'Uh- Ariel..'

'Yeah' I turned to see a confuse look on his face.

'What is that thing shining?'

I looked down. The necklace! In the commotion that had happened I forgot that this necklace was here for the specific reason that Morgana would be around.

'That's it! This will lead me to Melody! I can find her. Come on Scuttle!' I hopped into the boat and paddled it out to the ocean. The intensity of the light getting brighter.

_**oOo**_

_**Melody's POV**_

'Wait! Wait! Son?'

'Why yes dear.'

'Does my mother know? Does anyone know?'

'Well dear, no one knows that would completely take out the element of surprise.'

'Well who's the father?' I looked at her confused

'Spoilers.' She winked at me. Now let me go and fetch him.

Then I waited there. By myself in the darkness. Taking everything in. Morgana had a son? I wonder if my mother knew about this. Did grandfather know?

Who was this son? Why was he such a big secret?

Then a light formed around the room. I looked down to see the necklace Mother had given me was glowing. She was coming! To save me. And that meant that she was safe. Thank God! I couldn't imagine if anything had happened to her. But then something would happen to her. If she came here. She can't! She can't come! Morgana will torture her. Or worse, kill her.

My chest tightened and I began breathing faster. Mother can't come here. No. No. No. No. I lay there with my arms across my chest until I drifted into a sleep.

…

'Hey! Wake up.' Morgana was overlooking me.

I squirmed away from her.

'Oh don't be like that. Not when you are in someone's house and they happen to be introducing you to their family.'

'Toren, come here.' She pulled a scrawny arm away from the wall it had been hiding behind. I looked at him he had pale green skin, like Morgana, jet black hair but no tentacles. Instead he had a fin. He was a merman. I almost immediately recognised him. But how? I had never seen him before in my life.

She looked at him. He too looked at me with realisation that he had seen me before.

'Go on,' she edged him, 'Say hello to your big sister.'

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

Further and further we went out to the ocean. The light around my neck getting brighter and brighter.

Eventually we reached Ice Ridge. I got out of the boat and placed my feet on the cold ice. I quickly scanned my surroundings. I remembered instantly where I was.

_'Take me.'_

_'Take you?'_

_'Take me, leave Eric.'_

_'Oh how brave Princess. Let's go then.'_

_'I wasn't finished.' I had to be brave. For Eric's sake._

_'Take me to wherever you want. No hassle. But you must promise that he will get home safely. He can go home. Forget about me, meet a beautiful human Princess and get his happily ever after. You owe me that.'_

_'We owe you?'_

_'Look at my face! You owe me! Promise me and I'll go with you.'_

_'Really? You'd give your life for a pathetic little human? Isn't that sweet Morgana? True love really does break down the soul.'_

_'Oh how our dear mother would have adored this.'_

_She walked over to me and placed her green hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear,_

_'Tell me Ariel, was being human everything you dreamed it would be?'_

_She laughed before wrapping her thick tentacle around my body and squeezed me hard, she then threw me towards Ursula. She too gripped me tight, unlike Morgana she didn't let me go._

_Pulling me along the ground we headed back in the direction of Morgana's lair, leaving an unconscious Eric alone in the snow._

Tears began filling my eyes as the emotions came back to me. I thought I was never going to see Eric again. I wiped my face. I'll find you Melody.

I headed in the direction of Morgana's liar. Soon I could see it but then a figure caught my eye. There was a merman basking in the water. His back turned to me.

'Who- ' I grabbed Scuttle's beak.

'Be quiet!'

The noise hadn't seemed to disturb this merman. But why was he here? Morgana had moved everyone away. Every merman. Fish and grab. There was no way he could have escaped it. I slowly made my way to him. Seaweed bow at the ready.

'You!' I shouted. 'Turn around slowly and put your hands where I can see them.'

_**oOo**_

_**Melody's POV**_

'What? Big sister?'

'Mum, What are you on about? Toren snapped.

She stroked his raven hair.

'This Toren is your big sister, Melody. She is the daughter of Ariel, the one who murdered your aunt Ursula.'

I clenched my fists at that. As did he.

'Your mother killed my aunt?'

'I'm not entirely sure.'

'Oh she did.' Morgana retorted.

'More importantly. How is this my brother?'

'Don't you see the resemblance dear? Dark hair, the deep blue eyes. You too are uncanny. Well except the fact that you look like your mother and well he looks like his father.'

'His father? Wait- '

I felt sick. This could not be happening. Daddy? What have you done? What have you done?

**How did you find that chapter? As usual leave a review.**

**Emma**


	6. Father

**Here it is finally chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6- Father**

I felt ill. My head was spinning.

Brother? Brother? Son of my father. Or at least that was what Morgana was hinting at.

I turned to her.

'My father? My father? But- how? When? Why?' All the questions were whizzing through my head.

'Don't you think he should tell you that himself dear.' She smirked before grabbing Toren's arm, 'come son, let's leave her.'

He shrugged her off, 'No.'

'What did you just say to me young man?'

'You tell me that this is my sister, my father's daughter, and then just expect me to leave her here, tied up in chains. The least I could do is talk to her. Please Mother, I need too.'

'No.'

'But mother, she's my sister.'

Morgana's face began to crumble.

'You've got five minutes and that's it, okay.' She kissed his cheek and left.

There was an awkward silence between us. I decided it was now or never.

'Do you see my father regularly?' I asked.

'Yes he comes down often. I love when he visits. Why do you think they never told me about you or-.'

All this time, I had a secret brother that Father had kept from me, not just me the entire kingdom and with the woman he so cruelly tortured his wife, the mother of his child.

'My mother? Well she- '

'I don't want to hear about your mother!' He snapped.

I grew angry at him.

'Why not?!'

'She's no angel.'

'And yours is? If you haven't noticed she has your sister chained up and alone. Some angel.'

'Your mother is far worse. She killed my aunt, and sent my mother away.'

'Your mother beat her, terribly, and to make things worse my mother was only a child at the time. She tortured her. And Ursula too. She just snapped!'

Then Toren began laughing.

'What? What's so funny?'

'Look at me, I've only just met my new sister and already we're arguing.'

Despite the topic we had been arguing over was quite heavy I gave a little smirk.

Morgana entered.

'Your five minutes are up. Now come along.'

'But-'

'Now.'

I watched them swim away until I was once again left alone.

_**oOo**_

_**Ariel's POV**_

'Put your hands where I can see them.'

He did and the merman began to turn around. I saw his face.

'What are you doing here?

'Ariel?'

'Eric I asked you a question,' only just loosening my grip on the bow.

'I- I –I '

'I thought you were visiting other kingdoms? That you were busy. Why are you a merman… Answer me?!'

'Ariel, sweetie put the bow down. I'll explain everything.'

I did as he asked. He came over to the edge of the ice and pulled himself out of the water. His tail was a brilliant blue. The bluest I had ever seen and right before my eyes it began to disappear and in it's place two legs. He touched them and immediately they were covered by trousers.

'How?' I stared at him.

'Magic.' He smiled.

'Eric, what is going on?'

'It's complicated.' He gave a devious smirk.

'Why are you acting like this? Why are you here? What is going on?'

'Oh shut up.' He retorted.

'Looky you here mister, that is no way to talk to the – '

'Oh go away bird.' He pointed at him, then Scuttle vanished.

I spun round.

'What did you do? Where did he go?'

'Oh Ariel, do you ever stop asking questions. Sixteen years I've had to put up with you. Sixteen years. _'Eric, what's this? What's that?' _Blah blah blah. Just shut up.'

I could feel my cheeks burn and eyes began to sting.

'And that.' He said pointing to my face, 'What's with that? That little puppy dog face? You're thirty one Ariel, get over it.'

Why was Eric speaking to me like this? My husband? I turned from him and began walking away. Before I looked back at him and said,

'She's got Melody y'know.'

'I know.'

This was confusing me, 'then despite your new attitude let's go get her!' I threw him a small knife.

'But, I told Morgana to fetch her.'

'No.'

'Yes, we've been allies all along my sweet.'

I began running. The tears streaming down my face. Not Eric, not Eric. He grabbed me from behind. I couldn't reach any of my remaining weapons. He held the knife close to my neck before whispering,

'I love Morgana, Ariel.'

**Did you like it? I hope so. As always leave a review or drop me a pm.**

**Emma**


	7. Confusion

**Sorry it took so long. Just had a completely blank when it came to writing this chapter but I think I know where I'm finally going with it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7- Confusion**

My blood ran cold and felt dizzy, very dizzy. No, he was lying. Of course he was he was lying, but then why would he be lying? Eric wouldn't joke about something like this would he? I didn't think so. Then it hit me. All those 'meetings' he had had with the other kingdoms, were they lies too? Was he visiting her then? I felt sick. I struggled against him, I was angry. Angry that he had betrayed me. I had given up everything to be with him. My home, my family, friends. I had given him a child. Melody? He had betrayed her too. He had asked that witch to take his daughter away from her mother? I was angry, very angry. I used all my strength and pushed him away, I raced over to my bow and arrow and aimed it at him. His suddenly tough exterior cowering at the sight of death facing him.

He raised his hands, 'Ariel, don't.'

'She hurt her you know!'

'What?'

.Melody. Morgana, that witch, she hurt her,' I never loosened my grip. 'She hurt her badly.'

Confusion sketched across his face.

'That wasn't the plan was it Eric?'

'I-'

'She sent volts through **our** child's body, volts. So despite the fact that you claim to be madly in love with her, she obviously doesn't feel the same way.'

'She does love me!'

'Well you should love Melody more!'

'Why would she hurt her? You're lying!'

'I'm lying? Why would I be lying? I'm the one holding your life in my hands, I don't need to lie. What did you think I was doing this far out anyway? I wouldn't leave my only child on her birthday.'

Eric's face went blank, he had forgotten it. This increased my rage. 'Well aren't you turning out to be father of the year? You know what Eric, you can live your petty life with Morgana, but I'm bringing my daughter home and saving my family.'

'Wait, Ariel, look, I'm sorry, okay, for everything. But if you think that for one second I would have ever thought about Melody's life in danger. I'm just- my head is really spinning right now, I just wanted to see Toren today and-'

'Who's Toren?'

His face burned after I asked him, 'My son.'

'You have a son?' I loosened my grip, 'Oh God. Oh my God. I feel sick, I feel sick. This is not happening. You have a son, with her? What age is he?'

'Fourteen.'

'But that means, you've been having this affair since Melody was a baby? You are disgusting, you now that? And how you ever managed to sneak past without my daddy noticing.'

'I don't exactly remember the whole story. I tend to have black outs. Now Ariel, please put that thing down.'

'So what? You can go back to being that person I saw just moments ago? No way. You were a different person there.'

'But-'

I slowly walked over to him,

'Sorry.'

I raised the back of the bow and hit across the head, knocking him out,

'But it's me against the world, and Eric you're the enemy.'

I knelt down and gently kissed his forehead, part of me had hoped it was like last time. Where Ursula had taken over his body. He had no son, he wasn't ever in love with Morgana and tat wicked side he had shown was all an act. But it wasn't it didn't feel the same as it had that time. This time it was Eric. All Eric.

…

_**Melody's POV**_

Toren and Morgana had been gone a while now and I was feeling lonelier than ever. The necklace was getting brighter, which meant Mother was getting closer.

I needed to digest all of this information into my head. She had killed someone. And not just someone random but my brother's aunt. My brother. I had been an only child for fifteen years well what I thought was fifteen years. And all this time he's been down here, under the sea, my father's son. My father, the man I called my hero, the man who taught me everything there was to know between wrong and right, the man who carried the affections and respect of his people. If only they could see him for what he really was. A man of betrayal. And my mother, I dreaded to think of her reaction to my father's sins. The fact that he had this ugly, disgusting affair with the woman who tortured her when she was only a year older than myself. How he had had a son with this creature.

I had a lot of information drilled into my head on this day, my birthday. All I wanted to do was see my granddad, speaking of, where was he? And the others? It was clear their absence was due to Morgana, but how exactly had she managed to get rid of them? And where were they?

Toren entered the room. He gently swam over to me, he looked worried.

'Melody, I'm so sorry you were dragged into all of this.' He hugged me.

'Toren, can you do something for me? Get me out of here?'

'I can't I'm sorry, But mother would kill me, and no that's not an over exaggeration. She can get a little crazy sometimes. She's in the main room, laughing at some stupid ball? 'Come my sweet,' she keeps saying.'

'Wait what?'

'Come my sweet. I don't know what she's going on about either.'

I stared blankly at him the realisation of who this 'sweet' was.

'Melody?'

'My mother. Toren you have got to get me out of here, right now, I need to get her as far from here as possible. Your mother is after my mother's blood!'

'You're just as smart as her you know, maybe even smarter.'

Morgana had entered the room. Holding a ball, the one Toren had been talking about.

'Mother, I-'

'Save it. You were gonna let her go, weren't you?'

'No.'

'Get to your room; I'll deal with you later.'

He looked at me and slowly left the room.

'Don't think you can turn my son away from me, you little brat.' She gripped my cheeks and held the ball up to my face, 'Looks like Mummy's on her way and look she's hurt your daddy.'

'After everything he's done I don't blame her.'

'But dear he hasn't done anything.'

'What? Yes he has, he had an affair with you, look at Toren, and he looks just like him.'

'You're forgetting dear that I have magic. Lots of it. Magic makes power and I'm very powerful. Powerful enough to alter my son's appearance. Powerful enough to make your Daddy seem very out of character. Powerful enough to turn him on his one true love, your mummy.'

'But you told me…'

'And you believed me,'

'But why did you tell me then?' I was confused as to what Morgana was getting at.

'I needed Toren to believe it. I've been putting all those memories of his 'daddy' into his dreams.'

'But why?'

'Oh, that would make spoilers dear.'

She turned and started swimming for the door.

'No wait! Morgana, wait! Please don't hurt her, please.'

'Dear, the final battle has already started, no turning back now,' She laughed and left the room.

**Again sorry for this long wait. I've started a new story, so if you're a fan of glee you might like it, it's a bit dark but I'd rather write something dark than all songs and stuff.**

**Anyways back to this story, again sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you think. **

**See you soon.**

**Emma**


	8. Why?

**Let me just start by saying, I had 100% given up on this story but due to some readers (you know who you are) I have decided to get the next chapter up. I hope it meets your expectations guys!**

**Chapter 8- Why?**

I felt a twinge in my stomach. Why did I have to believe Morgana in the first place? Of course my father couldn't have done so horrible to our family. He would never. Especially not after the effort he had put in to make sure he and mother ended up together. So why had Morgana told me that? It didn't have anything to do with my mother did it? Knowing Morgana it probably did.

And who exactly was Toren? He's obviously not my brother then. What was the point in all this and kind of sick kick was Morgana getting from it? And Toren, had he been playing the little brother act all too well? I had been completely convinced by people I don't know that my father was a compulsive liar. I felt a hint of guilt.

I looked down at the necklace around my neck. It was shining brighter than before, which meant one thing. Mother was getting close.

**Ariel's POV**

Ugh. I kicked the hard ground below my feet. Maybe my father was right, humans were barbarians, too bad it took me this long to figure it out. Eric had completely abused my trust. I don't see why he had to have that horrid affair in the first place, what does Morgana have that I don't. Power, I thought, but then Eric was never one to care about social status, he himself often said that if he could he would trade lives with a servant, even just for a day. Did he find her more attractive? Did he really like sea monsters with warts on their skin and 6 legs?

I stopped and looked down at my own feet. I had given up everything for this man, my life, my friends, my family, I even gave him Melody, the most wonderful child any parents could wish for. And still I loved him. But no, I had to stop thinking about him. A moment wasted thinking of him was a moment less thinking about Melody.

My necklace was shining brighter and that indicated that I was getting closer to my daughter. It wasn't long before I spotted Morgana's lair. There it was in all it's former glory. Hidden away for years and I had managed to find it in half a day.

Funny that, if Daddy had stopped babying me and let me join in the search party none of this would've happened. He wouldn't be, he wouldn't be Poseidon knows where, Melody would be safe back at the castle and maybe Eric's explicit affair with the hag wouldn't have occurred.

But that was then and this was now. My father was missing, Morgana has Melody and Eric had the affair. In breathed in slowly made my way towards the icy fortress, bow at the ready.

**Melody's POV**

The necklace was getting very bright, very fast. Mother was closing in, and quickly.

My heart sank, it would only be a matter of time before my mother and I were dead. There was no way Morgana would let us both out alive, absolutely no way. Oh but she'd make us suffer. No- no what am she thinking; her mother was strong- brave. She could take Morgana, right? After all she had youth on her side. It was no secret that Morgana was old, Mother could outrun her. She may have the power, but my mother- she had fitness. And I had no idea of the confrontation they had had before I was born. My mother had killed Ursula. The evilest of evil. She had to be strong.

The necklace was blinding now. Mother would be here in a matter of moments. And then what? I had no idea what Morgana had planned for this. The moment my mother got here but I knew it was not going to be pretty.

I silently waited as I watched the necklace go from bright to platinum. I had to push it round to the back of my neck to keep it from burning my eyes. Morgana soon entered.

'Well dear, this is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. Mummy is here to whisk you away. Isn't she brave? I think so too.'

I looked at her coldly. She would get no satisfaction from hearing me beg for my mother's life. She didn't deserve it.

'Oh look, that was the face she gave to me. Right before I beat her to a pulp.' I flinched at that. I didn't need any mental images of my mother hurt and injured. Not now. I needed images of her being beautiful and healthy. Strong. 'Now, what do you say we go and see mummy- hmmm?'

With that she grabbed my wrist and unlocked the chains I was held to. I tried to pull away but I was no match for her she was just too strong. She pulled me out into a wide open space. Everywhere I looked was crystal clear water. Well almost everywhere. Not very far from where we were located was ice. A thin layer of ice. Morgana quickly held me in her tentacles and covered my mouth. She had a crazed look in her eye.

**Ariel's POV**

I entered the icy room. I shuttered at the memories that instantly flooded over me.

_'You ever heard of a Voodoo doll? Well a Voodoo doll is used to curse an enemy. Whatever I do to this doll I do to you.'_

_Ursula went over to the water's edge and placed the doll's head into._

_I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth but nothing. My body was in the same pain it had been the moment Ursula had first turned me human. My body burned and I struggled violently. Ursula just laughed at me._

_She pulled the doll from the water. I gasped for breath, coughing in the process._

_'Ooh ooh let me try!' Morgana swiped the doll from Ursula. 'Let me see.'_

_She poked the doll in the stomach. I felt the blow of it. Again I gasped for air. It had winded me,_

_'Please stop.'_

_'You hear that sis? I think she's getting tired of the lack of breathing she's allowed.'_

_'You're right. Maybe something a little different?.'_

_She took the doll, 'Mess up that perfect look she always has?' She began clawing at the dolls arms and legs and stomach. My skinned burned as I felt each painful dig._

_'Go for the face Ursula, the face!'_

_She began poking at the cheeks, I screamed in pain but this only seemed to make her enjoy it more, 'How about a little black eye princess?'_

_'Plea- plea- please.' I breathed, barely able to let the words escape my mouth. _

I shook my head. No. That was then and this is now. I'm going to rescue my daughter. She's not going to go through what I went through. I raised my bow and silently continued to walk through the icy palace.

**Melody's POV**

Morgana was practically giddy now. She squeezed me harder and ringed her hands. I was getting confused. All she did was stare at the icy roof above us. What was so interesting up there? Then I knew. I watched as two bare feet slowly made their way across the ice.

Mother.

**Okay, I have no idea how you guys feel about this chapter. The ideas for this story are coming slowly but surely so they take some time to get updates. But I made a promise and I intend to keep it. This story is back up. Also, a review would be nice **

**Emma**


End file.
